This invention relates to a passenger seat, particularly an aircraft passenger seat. Within the context of this application the term “arm rest” refers to a structure to one or both sides of a seat that allows the passenger seated therein to support his arm or arms in a comfortable position. Aircraft passenger seats are typically constructed from modular components, the size, weight and construction of which are dictated by many considerations, including fuselage dimensions, aesthetic and safety considerations. Many of these requirements are imposed by law or regulation. The lower seat chassis is constructed of leg modules, while the upper seat is constructed of section assembly modules. In prior art seating systems the leg modules and section assembly modules are connected by mounting both to a pair of parallel beams that extend laterally from one side of the seat or seat assembly to the other. In coach class seats the arm rest is typically mounted on a pivot attachment near the rear of the seat, well behind the point forward of the seat back where the elbow of the passenger is normally positioned. For this reason, there are several inches of the arm rest aft of the elbow rest point that is unused, but that add additional weight and take up room between and to the rear of adjacent seats.
The location of the upper seat section modules is controlled by the aircraft fuselage lines, statutory aisle requirements and carrier preferences within these parameters. The location of the leg modules is governed by the positions of the floor tracks that extend along the length of the fuselage and to which the seats are secured by track fittings on the bottom of the leg modules. The position of the floor tracks is generally fixed and permanent.
Within these requirements manufacturers of aircraft are constantly refining seat designs to achieve more comfort and utility within carrier-imposed restraints on cost, weight, maintenance down-time, and safety.
The present invention relates to a passenger seat that has improved comfort, enhanced space, simplified design, and lighter weight resulting from an arm rest that pivots near the point of elbow contact and forward of the seat back.